


Starkling

by HopeLions13



Series: Starkling [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's awesome, Pre-Iron Man, and heartbreaking, daisy is tony's daughter, daisy stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLions13/pseuds/HopeLions13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Sue Poots discovers a letter revealing her father to be Tony Stark and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yay! New stories! So I'm obsessed with the idea and have probably read every single fic with this plot and there aren't enough so I decided to write one. This is the first one in a series of who knows how many. I'm writing the whole fic and then posting a chapter a day. This way if I get bored and don't finish the last published fic is complete and it seems like an appropriate ending. That sound good to you? Also note that timelines are for stupid people. In this fic Daisy was born July 2, 1992.

I hope you enjoy, and if you do please review.

Chapter 1

December 2007

Sister Olga was stupid.

Honestly, Mary Sue Poots didn't have a better adjective to describe the woman than that. Sure, nuns tended to be trusting, but this was an all time low. She honestly thought she could let Mary to digitize all the sealed adoption records and trust the girl not to look into her own? It wasn't even like Mary was known for following the rules. No, Sister Olga either was giving her permission to sneak a look at the sealed or stupid.

Actually, come to think of it, Mary was going to go with the former because well, if she was given permission, even implied permission, then it wasn't really wrong at all.

The file really wasn't half as exciting as Mary would have hoped. It listed her birthday as sometime early July or end of June, detailed the story of how she was found on the orphanage steps, and listed all the failed placements she'd gone through. None of it was really important at all.

Except for the letter no one ever thought to mention, the one that said- On your 18th birthday.

Mary was only 15, but no way in Heaven or Hell was she waiting another three years to read this document. The nuns had really left it unopened when it could have contained some clue as to who she was? Even a name they could have looked for instead of giving her such a stupid one. But of course they had not. Stupid goody-two-shoes nuns.

Well, Mary wasn't a goody-two-shoes and she wasn't waiting. She could have answers now, and while she was certainly not prepared for what this letter could tell her, she wasn't going to wait a minute before opening it.

My dearest Daisy,

By the time you are reading this, I will be long dead. There are many things about our family, about yourself, that you deserve to know. I do not have time to tell you of these things. A friend of mine has agreed to get you to America and leave you in the care of the Nuns at Saint Agnes. I cannot explain to you how I know you will be safe there, but I do know it.

Daisy, there are many things I wish I could tell you, but there are only two you must know. The first is that I love you more than anything in this world. I must send you away so you can live while I die, but know I love you even in the next life.

The second thing you must know my sweet Daisy is that your father is alive. He does not know you exist, and I doubt he even remembers me. I do not know whether or not it would be good for you to go to him, but you deserve the opportunity to do so if you wish. So I will tell you his name, however much it hurts me. Tony Stark.

Love you in any life,

Your Mother.

For a minute Mary couldn't breathe, and then she burst out laughing. This had to be some sort of joke. One of the other kids planted this letter to get a good laugh. Her father was not Tony Stark; the idea was too ridiculous.

So ridiculous that she laughed herself to tears, and brought Sister Olga down to check on her.

"Oh Mary," she whispered noticing the letter in the teen's hand. "We planned to give it to you when you turned 18, as the author requested. It was not our place to open it before then."

Mary stopped breathing. Wait, Sister Olga knew of this letter? Then… then it was really. It had really been left with her as a baby. This letter was actually from her mother. "Not your place?" When had those tears of laughter turned into tears of pain? "Not your place to read that letter and find out my name? Not your place to read that letter and tell me who my father is."

Sister Olga's face fell, "The letter speaks of your father?"

Mary nodded, tossing it at the nun's feet. "No wonder my mom left me here, she had to be crazy. She was probably lying about everything, not just who he was."

"Mary," the nun bent down, her robes rubbing against Mary as they had as long as the girl could remember. "Daisy," the teen looked up at the name her mom had written about. "I do not know if the content of this letter if true, but I have prayed to God every day that you would find your family. I swear to you that I will find out if this is true, if Tony Stark is your father."

Daisy suddenly wondered if she really wanted to know. Would it not be better just to take the new name and forget about the rest of the letter? Could she not just accept that her mom loved her and think her mom was delusional about whom her father was?

Unfortunately, she couldn't. Perhaps she really would have been better not to read the letter at all. Whether or not Tony Stark was actually her Father didn't matter-Daisy was well aware that her life would never be the same again.

From the moment Daisy first read that letter, her life shifted into a state of complete disarray. Sister Olga stayed true to her word and worked to get in contact with Tony Stark's assistant. Within days Sister Olga handed Daisy a kit. "The woman I talked to, a Miss Pepper Potts was very kind. She agreed to have a DNA sample tested, but wanted me to warn you that the chances of it being a match are very low. She has a half dozen people a year claiming they're a Stark, and none of them have ever turned out to be."

Daisy wasn't discouraged. If Tony Stark wasn't her dad she really didn't care that much. Actually, she was more concerned the test would come up positive. Taking on the name the letter gave her was easy- Mary Sue was the stupidest name ever. Taking on the father the letter named for her… well she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

But really, she had to. She couldn't just go on with her life pretending to be a normal high-school student. She couldn't just pretend that there wasn't a part of her that believed the letter, that believed Tony was her father. It seemed like a ridiculous idea, for someone like him to be related to her, but really it wasn't. He got around to dozens of women a year- surely he'd been with at least 50. And 98% of 50 was still one.

Was it likely she was that one, Hell no, but Daisy didn't doubt that somewhere out there Tony Stark had a child. And if he didn't he probably had a sibling, because Howard Stark wasn't exactly known for his chastity either.

Seven days. Seven days passed between when Daisy found the letter and when Sister Olga handed her a plane ticket. No words had to be spoken-both girls knew. The test came up positive; she was actually Tony Stark's daughter.

Daisy didn't know how to feel about that. The other kids, who'd somehow found out, were shocked. They swore it had to be some sort of mistake because no way could poopy Poots be Tony Stark's daughter. He was a billionaire genius… she… she was an awkward teenager who always got herself sent away.

But whatever the case, it was done. She knew who her father was. She wasn't an orphan. She was going to Malibu, and she was going to meet her father.

If a month ago someone told Daisy she was being flown out to Malibu to meet her father or to meet Tony Stark she would have been thrilled. Knowing they were the same person, however, well that put a damper on things. It shouldn't have, but it did.

The issue was that Tony Stark was not a father. Sure, the test said he was, but that didn't change what was in his heart. Was he a genius? Yes. Could he build any device you wanted? Sure. Did he know what it meant to be a responsible adult? Hell no. The only reason Daisy even existed was because of his less-than-clean lifestyle. The man was all flair no sincerity.

Daisy loved Tony Stark. She admired him and his work. She just didn't want to be his daughter.

But she was, and she had to accept it. Her life was never going to be normal because she chose to read that letter while still underage. In the morning she was going to board a plane and tomorrow night she will have met her father. Whatever happened now was certainly not the life of Mary Sue Poots-it was the life of Daisy Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading. I will update every day I promise, so don't go too far!

Chapter 2

Daisy stepped from the plan and looked around. LAX was different from how she pictured. It was more crowded... and dirty.

"Daisy?" She turned to see a woman standing behind her. Pepper Potts-it just went to show how obsessed with Tony stark she'd been long before she was Daisy. "You look like Mr. Stark."

Daisy liked Pepper immediately because she didn't call Tony her father. Daisy would have probably had a full on panic attack at that. She was dealing remarkably well because she was used to a weird life. Still, she had her breaking point.

"He would have come himself," Pepper assured when the teen didn't reply. Suddenly, Daisy realized she wasn't the only nervous one. It was just as weird for someone to discover they have a long lost daughter as to discover you have a billionaire father. (Actually, Daisy had an easier time. Everyone has some sort of father, no everyone has a daughter.) "But he had to meet with his lawyer."

Daisy couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, he was trying to find a way to keep from having to keep his daughter. Well, he should have thought about that 16 years ago, before she existed.

"Daisy," Pepper repeated pulling the girl from her thoughts. "I have known Tony Stark for a very long time. When I told him what the lab had said I saw a look I'd never seen before. I saw hope in his eyes. Mr. Stark can be a difficult man, but I think you are probably the best thing ever to happen to him."

Parents always said that, but Daisy had never had a parent to make her believe it. She found it hard to believe that Tony stark would be the one to do so.

Pepper read the wariness in the teen, but attributed it to the normal nerves that come with being adopted by your famous long lost father. (Is there anything normal about that?) "Daisy, this is Happy," Pepper introduced carrying on as if Daisy was actually paying much attention. "Mr. Stark has asked him to step up as your driver." Daisy recognized the man from the many Tony Stark videos she'd watched. Sure, he was certainly Tony's driver, but she was fairly certain he was more there because he could hold his own in a fight. Well so could she. You didn't come out of the system knowing nothing.

Daisy felt her breath leave her. She was out of the system. She'd always assumed she'd age out or run away first, but no. She was going to be legally adopted by her biological father. She wasn't little orphan Mary and more. She was… she was really Daisy Stark. (Or she would be in a few hours.)

"Thank you," she smiled, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. Daisy hadn't even realized that she hadn't yet spoken a word. It must have seemed a little odd. "You too Ms. Potts, for coming to pick me up."

Pepper smiled, "Please, call me Pepper. I'm sure we will be seeing plenty of each other, there's little need for formality."

Happy chuckled. "She doesn't even let Mr. Stark call her Pepper," he muttered under his breath and Daisy smiled. She was entering territory even Tony Stark couldn't; anyone would agree that that was cool.

The car ride was about an hour, and Daisy spent it silently listening to her I-pod and mourning the loss of her shotgun privileges forever. You just don't ride shotgun in a limo.

Granted, it was kind of cool that her ordinary means of transportation now included a driver, but it just went to show how much her life had changed in the last week. In many ways though it was for the better, and Daisy just had to keep reminding herself that. She always wanted a family, and now she had one. Even if it was only a dad, and a dad not exactly known for his responsibility. She was finally getting a clue of who she was, and it felt amazing. Perhaps that was why she hadn't completely broken down over the events. While it wasn't always bad, there had been nothing good about her life as Mary Sue Poots. While it was possible her life as Daisy Stark could be far worse, it could also be better. For the first time in a very long time Daisy had hope about her future, and it was nice.

Daisy looked around the limo. Pepper and Happy were talking softly in the front, but with the screen up she couldn't make out what they were talking about. Probably her. She doubted many other things were as worthy to be discussed at the moment.

There was something lying on the other end of the back, and curiosity got the better of her. Carefully Daisy made her way over to it, only tumbling once when the car stopped suddenly. She suspected the adults in the front could hear her missteps, but they were kind enough not to mention them. Happy was most certainly being added to the list of people Daisy liked.

It was a dress. Nothing remarkably fancy, and obviously picked out by Pepper, but still a dress. On top of it was a little note card and a message scrawled in handwriting of a terrible caliber. Only I'm allowed to wear jeans to court. –Tony

Court. Daisy had forgotten that that was where they were going. Tony Stark was going to sign a dozen forms in front of a judge, all because a lab said he was her dad. God, she hoped that lab wasn't wrong.

She changed quickly, and found herself smiling. The dress was something you could have picked up at Macy's and that made her feel all the more comfortable in it. Being rich was probably something she'd get used to really easily, but it was nice not to look like a movie-star. Plus, it was a nice, deep pink, and she'd always loved that color.

Daisy was glad she'd changed when she did, because soon after the screen rolled down and Pepper called to her. "Daisy, I need to warn you. Mr. Stark just called and said the courthouse is already crawling with reporters. I'm sorry, I hoped it would take at least a few days for them to find out."

One of the kids at St. Agnes probably sold her out for Dunkin' Donuts money, but Daisy wasn't going to let it bother her. Okay, so apparently she was going to be the next cover of those tabloids in the grocery line. There were worse things, like being an orphan. She had to focus on the positive. She was finally meeting the family she'd longed for all her life. This was a good thing; the bad parts of it didn't change that.

Daisy caught sight of a flash through the tinted windows, and sucked in a deep breath. She could do this. Happy moved to block her from sight as he opened the door, but the clicking flash of cameras was blinding. Daisy stumbled getting out of the car and felt a tight hand on her wrist. Pepper nodded to her, urging the girl onwards, and together the two of them forged their way through the bombarding questions and cameras towards the sealed courtroom. They were undoubtedly the longest 100 yards Daisy had ever walked, but with Pepper by her side she kept walking until the door shut behind her and the noise faded into the distance.

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Daisy looked up, and saw him standing at the front of the room.

In person, Tony Stark looked very different from how he did on a screen. The ruffle in his hair seemed more natural. His jeans were wrinkled and stained. He looked… well not hot. If he was too old for her before knowing he was her dad certainly kept those thoughts away. Still, he looked human. He looked like a living, breathing person. Like a typical dad even, if you could forget the camera crews outside begging for a photo.

Pepper ushered Daisy into the first row of benches, and the judge coughed to get Tony's attention. It took him a minute to pull his eyes away from his daughter and face the judge. "Now that the minor is present, we can begin," the judge announced. He looked bored, and Daisy wondered how he could be that good of an actor. Surely he was the least bit interested in the shocking news that Tony Stark had a daughter. Everyone had to be at least a little interested; it was a big deal. "Mr. Stark, you wish to sign a voluntary paternity form."

He didn't turn around the least bit, but Daisy felt his eyes on her. "I do."

"The minor is now in the custody of the State of New York. You understand that by signing this form you would relieve the State and become her sole legal guardian."

Daisy couldn't see his face as he stood awfully close to the judge, but she heard the smile in his reply. "Yes, yes, I have read the laws."

The judge didn't seem amused, but he carried on. "And you understand that since no mother is known you are responsible for all legal and economic care of the minor?"

"Yes," he replied before turning and flashing a dorky grin at Pepper. "Is that a rare one, no mother? I feel like it has to be?"

"Can I carry on Mr. Stark?" the judge interjected dryly. "Or do you wish to continue with your humor." Daisy suddenly realized that this judge had probably met Tony before. The man was no stranger to trouble- that was for sure. "Mr. Stark, the State of California has offered a paternity test done through the department of Child Welfare at no cost to you. Do you understand that by signing this form will make you the minor's legal father even if a later private paternity test determines you are not the minor's biological father except in the case when a court-ordered paternity test reveals another father."

It sounded like a lot of legal mumbo-jumbo that boiled down to him not being able to un-sign this form. Daisy couldn't help but feel pleased to realize the paternity test they'd already done did not force Tony to adopt her. He was doing this because he wanted to, to some extent at least. It was a nice thing to know.

"The test I had done is plenty of proof for me, yes I understand the terms. Do you have many more pages of formalities to read or can we get on with this?"

The judge looked ready to slap Tony, and Daisy had to snort back a laugh. She did a really terribly job at it though, and received an approving smile from Tony and a reprimand from Pepper for it. "That is all form NC-90. As for form NC-130. This calls for the request of a name change from Mary Sue Poots to Daisy Stark. The reason given is 'the name Mary Sue Poots was given to her by the nuns at St. Agnes Orphanage and that a recent document from the presumably deceased mother indicates her first name was supposed to be Daisy and as her biological father you wish for her surname to reflect your own.' Is that correct Mr. Stark?"

Tony turned back towards Pepper, and then to the judge. "I'm pretty sure it was supposed to include the words 'Also Mary Sue Poots is the stupidest name on the face of the planet and condemns anyone to a life time of torture, but what you have will suffice."

"Miss Poots," the judge called and Daisy looked up surprised to be addressed as more than 'the minor.' "Though it is not legally binding I am allowed to ask your opinion on the name change. Do you wish for your name to be legally changed from Mary Sue Poots to Daisy Stark?"

In an instant, she thought about all the other names she could pick. Daisy Stark was so conspicuous. Maybe she could make up another name, like Daisy Johnson. Or something cooler, like Skye Stark, or even just Skye. Still, it would be wrong to do so. It seemed Daisy Stark was the name she should have always had, in the right life, so Daisy Stark her name would be. "Yes I do."

"Very well then," the judge nodded looking almost with pity on Daisy. "Mr. Stark please sign here and here." Tony did so with only a second's hesitation, and then the judge stamped it. In a single moment she was truly a new person. Mary Sue Poots, orphan, was replaced by Daisy Stark, daughter of Tony Stark.

She was finally starting to know where she came from, and it was a wonderful feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is Jessica Jones, who's with me?
> 
> Also, thanks again for your lovely response. I love you all.

Chapter 3

Daisy stared daunted at the courthouse doors. The minute she walked through them again they would be hounded. Except this time it would be worse because Tony would actually be with her.

Tony, who had yet to actually say even one word to the girl he'd just legally recognized as his daughter seemed to know this. "Let's have a press conference."

It goes to show how much self control Pepper had because she didn't slap him. "Mr. Stark! I don't think now…"

"No," he cut off (because he'd never waste time letting someone finish their argument before ignoring it.) "Now is the time. Look at them out their scrambling like dogs. Half of them have already figured out who she is, and the other half probably think she's suing me for child support. You call everyone together and…"

"Mr. Stark"

"No, you're right. We don't need an official one, the press are already here. I'll just go out there and set the record straight." He was already moving for the door when Pepper spoke up again.

"Mr. Stark, I insist you listen to me. Do you honestly think it's a good idea to do this now before you and Daisy have even had a chance to talk?"

That slowed the man down, and he turned to face the teen. "She's right, I'm sorry. I was so focused on keeping you from being subjected to rumors I did not think. We can wait, do a press release later. It's not fair to you…"

"It's fine," Daisy's voice came out a bit snippy, but she was feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. "It's much harder to convince people of the truth after they've heard the lies. We should just do it now."

Pepper didn't look pleased, but Tony did. Daisy suspected this was his plan all along and that's why he had the dress. Really, it was just what had to be done, and Daisy was going to do it.

"You remind me of your mother," the words shocked them all, but Tony shrugged. "I had a friend look into your DNA sample and she's pretty sure your mom was Chinese. I can do the math and Ji-Ying was the only one then."

Daisy found it off that the revelation of her mom's likely identity was less of a shock than Tony Stark truly remembering a woman he was with 16 years before.

"I had a few contacts look into her," Tony admitted not meeting Daisy's eyes. "I'm sorry, but she died over 15 years ago. The danger she wrote about was real after all."

Daisy tried not to be bothered with the news of her mom's death. One parent was more than Daisy ever expected to find. Why should she mourn a woman she didn't know?

"I'm in contact with a few people over there," Tony continued moving as if he was going to grab he shoulder but decided otherwise last minute. "I'm going to found out what happened. She was a good woman."

"Thank you."

The darkness in Tony's eyes disappeared as quickly as it came. "It's nothing, now come on before someone gets impatient and prints a headline about me being arrested for statutory rape."

Of course that led to Daisy's face being bright red as she stepped out of the courthouse, but at least she wouldn't look dead in the pictures.

Tony, for his part, did not walk out of the courthouse, he strutted. The man grew up in front of the press and had gotten past caring about them decades before Daisy was born. Someday she suspected her response would be much the same.

Carefully, Tony plopped down on the steps and motioned for Daisy to sit beside him. "Fancy meeting you all here," he chuckled motioning to the flashing cameras." Now, I hate to disappoint, but for once I am at court and not in trouble." Everyone laughed, and he actually did clasp Daisy's shoulder this time (albeit awkwardly). "Well I'm sure she'll be plenty of trouble considering, but that's half the fun." Daisy tried to laugh, but found it difficult. Could he move his damn hand?

Tony carried on, despite the only response being the shuttering of cameras. "Many of you have probably guessed who this is, but it'd like to make it clear for those of you slow on the uptake. Her name is Daisy Stark, and she is my daughter." A thousand question were thrown out at once, but Tony just laughed them all off. "No, I did not know about her until about a week ago. Daisy's mother was killed while she was a baby and the nuns of St. Agnes Orphanage in New York cared fro her until the time when a letter from her mother identifying me as her father was found."

One reporter, a woman who knew about diaphragmatic breathing, called out louder than the rest. "How can you be sure that her claim is true and not just a ploy to get at Stark Industries?"

"A paternity test has vindicated the claim. There is no doubt in my mind that Daisy is my daughter by blood as much as by law. If that makes her the heir to the company I got from my father, it is only her right."

That stopped Daisy. With everything else she'd been processing, being an heiress was not one of them.

"Other questions?" Tony offered looking around. "You, in the pink suite."

It was more maroon, and Tony would have known that. Typical him pretending not to. "Does this mean that Daisy will be involved with Stark Industries? Will this affect the direction of the company?"

"Daisy is only 15," the way he answered reminded everyone about his lack of childhood. "Right now she is to focus on her studies and let her father focus on the multi-billion-dollar corporation."

"Miss Stark, what was your reaction to this news?"

Daisy went to answer, despite not knowing what she would say, but Tony's glower at her and the reporter stopped her. "That will be all."

Happy cleared a path back to the car and the Starks forced through the cameras. Daisy didn't take a breath until the tinted windows shut out the flashes.

"You good?' Tony asked sounding sincere for once in his life. "They can be rough."

Daisy nodded, "I'm fine, and I could have answered the question you know. I'm not a porcelain doll."

Tony looked as if he wasn't sure whether or not to punish her for her rudeness. He really had no idea how to be a father. "You answer one question for them and they will never stop asking. They shouldn't have the right to your life, and yet, because of me, they will always think they do."

Daisy felt the sudden urge to hug him and apologize for Howard Stark's actions, but she figured it wouldn't be much appreciated.

"Yeah," Daisy finally settled on muttering. She was beginning to feel incredibly awkward. They were talking now, but not about any of the things you normally do when you first meet a person.

Tony was probably feeling the awkwardness too, because he knocked on the screen and watched it toll down. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you grab us some burgers on the way back to the house?" Tony turned to Daisy. "You do like burgers, right?"

"Actually I'm a vegetarian." Tony looked horrified, like he was wondering for the first time if they were really related, "Oh God, you're hilarious. Yes, I like burgers."

Tony smirked, "Good, because I had to disinherit you on the first day."

"Well, there is plenty of time left for that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daisy had seen pictures of Tony's mansion before, but they didn't do it justice. Modern in every way, and yet just as elegant as Versailles. And the view!

"What?" Tony asked noticing her staring out the window as they pulled in. "You look like you've never seen the ocean before."

Daisy didn't even turn her eyes away from the rippling waves when she replied, "I haven't." Few things could shut Tony Stark up, but his daughter seemed to be one.

"Pepper," Tony called as they pulled through the gates. "Remind me to add Daisy's fingerprint to J.A.R.V.I.S's database so she can get in." She wasn't surprised that the physical security was as tight as the cyber one. One wouldn't expect Tony Stark to value his privacy, but how far back the mansion was from the gates said otherwise. Daisy could almost imagine she wasn't the talk of the town it was so secluded, and she certainly liked it.

She entered the house warily, wondering at the sights. It even smelled nice, which was not something you'd expect from a house solely populated by a man. Everything about it was sheer perfection, and that was the best way Daisy could describe it.

"Welcome home Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S chimed in startling Daisy. It was one thing to know about the spectacular AI, and a whole other to hear it in action. Honestly, AI didn't do J.A.R.V.I.S justice. He was a spectacular feet of coding and engineering, the pinnacle of Tony Stark genius. Oh sure, he could build weapons to end wars before they began, but J.A.R.V.I.S, J.A.R.V.I.S was the true Tony Stark. Everyone knew that. "Welcome Miss Stark, it's nice to meet you."

Daisy almost felt like fangirling, which would have been odd because she would kind have been fangirling over her dad. (But she had fangirled over Tony Stark before, and had many thoughts that made her wish brain bleach existed now that she knew.) "Oh no, I'm not letting the coolest piece of technology ever call me Miss. Daisy, please, you too Pepper and Happy, please, please, please call me Daisy." She didn't mean to sound desperate, but the name really bothered her. The Miss was bad enough, but even if it was now her name being called a Stark still felt wrong.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, how did you know who Daisy was?" Tony called fiddling with a tablet in the corner of the room. He looked so casual, so at home. Perhaps because it was his home, and it was Daisy's now too. Now that was weird. (She seemed to be using that word a lot.)

"It's on the six o'clock news sir," J.A.R.V.I.S replied pulling up a hologram video of the two on the courthouse steps. Daisy couldn't help but realize how much she actually did look like her dad. Not so much physically, but they held themselves the same way. They looked calm, but the anxiety in their eyes were identical. Everything was so obvious in retrospect. "And has garnered over a million views on YouTube."

Well, Daisy wasn't going back to a normal life any time soon. That ship had very much sailed, whether she wanted it to or not.

"Not bad," Tony noted dryly. "Pepper, if you wouldn't mind staying to help Daisy settle in, I need to go do some tweaks on Jericho…" His assistant didn't even get a chance to reply before he disappeared into the basement.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the man. "His lab is down there," she explained. "And Jericho is his newest project which somehow will be ready for testing in the field by the beginning of May." That seemed like a short time to design a weapon to Daisy, but what did she know about those. Engineering wasn't really her thing at all, and certainly not weapons.

"I see," Daisy muttered lingering around the room trying to take in the sights. She was beginning to feel exhausted, but the adrenaline was still pumping strong. It was an odd feeling, but Daisy was beginning to get used to odd. She'd have to the way her life was going right about now. "You can leave you know, if you had plans. He didn't exactly ask you if you did. I don't need a babysitter."

Pepper chuckled, and went to make some tea for the two of them. "Tony never asks; it's his way. I don't have anything to do though, don't worry. Besides, you don't really want to spend your first night alone, do you?"

No, Daisy really didn't. She still felt bad for Pepper though. The woman had done so much beyond her job description, but Tony looked right through her. "I'm probably going to turn in early. The jet lag is certainly getting to me."

Pepper nodded, handing over the tea. Somehow she knew Daisy took cream but no sugar, and Daisy wondered if her dad did the same. "I'll show you to your room after you finish your drink." Daisy started sipping, not wanting this obvious chat Pepper had planned to last very long. "I called one of the private schools in town while waiting for your plane to land and they faxed over the enrollment forms. It will take until Monday to process them so you can take the four day weekend to relax and settle in. The guidance officer also gave me the name of a couple tutors…"

"Does Tony know about my grades?" Daisy fretted standing quickly. "Oh my God he must hate me for being so dumb. No wonder he won't talk to me he probably thinks I'm a blundering buffoon who can't even finish a sentence!"

Pepper seemed shocked by the teen's outburst. "I haven't shown your transcript to Tony Daisy, and he doesn't hate you!"

"Please don't show him," Daisy begged tears practically streaming from her eyes. "He might not hate me now that he doesn't know but if Tony Stark realizes his daughter is a solid D student he will disown me for real. I'll talk to the guidance councilor first thing Monday and try to convince him to let me start new and not count my grades, just please don't tell him."

"He shouldn't have made that joke," Pepper grumbled before hugging Daisy tight. "I won't tell him. If it comes to it you can tell him. But I promise you Daisy he won't be angry and he won't think you're dumb just because you don't do well in school. There are plenty of geniuses who dropped out… Not that I'm giving you permission to be one!"

Daisy smiled a bit at the end, but she still felt terrible. At her age Tony was already attending MIT, and she couldn't even reach 'average' in Algebra I. "Thank you Pepper. I just… I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"I know," Pepper understood what it felt like trying to live up to Tony Stark's expectations, and it was an impossible goal. The man was never truly satisfied with himself, never mind others. "Come on, you've had a long day, I'll show you to your room."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Tony sounds OOC. His voice is just so hard to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

When she awoke the next morning, Daisy had none of that confusion you always read about. Nothing came flooding back to her because in a very real way she'd already internalized everything that happened.

"Good morning Daisy," J.A.R.V.I.S's voice would probably take some getting used to though, because she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Miss Potts has left some clothes outside your door and your father has attempted to cook breakfast. I silenced the fire alarm so not to wake you."

Daisy groaned and started to dress before wondering if J.A.R.V.I.S had cameras for eyes. Deciding that it was better to believe he didn't, she changed into some jeans and a sweater before J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up. "Daisy, the current temperature is 71 degrees Fahrenheit. You might wish to change." Right, this wasn't New York where you were frozen solid from October to April. Quickly she changed again, before heading out.

It was a good thing Tony had attempted to cook, because the brief tour Pepper gave last night was nonexistent in Daisy's mind. Had the kitchen not stunk of burning waffles, she could have been lost in the maze forever.

"Oh good, you're up," Tony greeted sliding a box of donuts towards her. Daisy wondered if he knew anything about the eating habits of a teenage girl as she took one and listened to him ramble. "So I was thinking we should go do something fun, talk, get to know each other…"

Daisy bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You don't have to do that you know, right? I get that this is really weird."

"Oh I know." Yes, because Tony Stark would never admit to not knowing something. "I want to get to know you Daisy, they may call me heartless but I'm not."

No, he wasn't. He was just a socially inept genius. (Daisy could relate to that, minus the genius part.) "I don't think anyone calls you heartless. Emotionally despondent maybe, but not heartless."

"Emotionally despondent," Tony repeated to himself with a grin. "Well then. I had Pepper clear my schedule so we're free to go."

Daisy saw no use fighting him, and had to admit she was kind of excited herself. She was finally getting a chance to know her family, to know who she was. "Where are we going?"

"Disneyland."

"Disneyland?"

"Disneyland."

Tony Stark's idea of disguise was pretty pitiful. He thought putting sunglasses on made them unrecognizable. Daisy thought this was sure to be a failure of a bonding experience. Still, it was Disneyland, and she'd never been. However long this lasted she'd enjoy it.

One of the perks of being with Tony Stark was the lack of budget. They got fast passes and handed out bribes to anyone who'd let them cut. (Those in line for Space Mountain got quite rich. It was of course totally Daisy who wanted to ride it six times in a row, and not Tony at all.)

Daisy found herself laughing hysterically most of the time as Tony rambled about how they could optimize the rides with a few simple tweaks. "You should open your own theme park," she encouraged after he tore apart the use of robots and not holograms in Splash Mountain. "A pot of coffee and you could draw up all the plans in a day."

"I doubt the safety commissions would appreciate me designing anything meant for entertainment," Tony grinned probably imagining how to put rocket launchers on a roller-coaster. "What about you, you want to open the park yourself."

She laughed at the idea. "I wouldn't know how to design bumper cars."

Tony stopped smiling, and Daisy wanted to shoot herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She just had to admit to her incompetence and ruin everything. "You know how a car runs though, right?" She shook her head. "Now that's just unacceptable, what kind of irresponsible father would allow that?" Wait, was that a joke? He wasn't annoyed she didn't know how to be a mechanical engineer? "When we get home I'll teach you, and then you can build all the bumper cars you want."

They went to get a late lunch, and Tony got up the courage to ask the real question. "So, Daisy, what do you like to do?"

"Um…" What did she like to do? "I guess I…" Well she did lots of chores and hung out with 'friends'. "I…" But did she actually like doing that? Not really. So what did she like to do? "I don't know, just things."

Wow, nice going Daisy, that was just a great response. She thought to herself wishing she'd come up with something better. "Normal things I guess. I watch TV, muddle through the internet. Nothing cool. I'm not into hacking the Pentagon or whatever if that's what you're asking."

"Well I'm glad for that," Tony decided trying to sound less disappointed than he actually was. Going to Disneyland for a day was one thing, but he certainly didn't know how to act around a teenage girl, especially one who didn't appear to be anything like him. "My father was furious the day I did that, said he expected more from his son. I guess he thought if I was going to hack some government I should at least make it the Soviets."

Daisy was so desperate to change the subject she didn't even think about her next question. "Tell me about him, your dad I mean, and your mom."

Tony seemed taken aback by the question, but he plopped another fry in his mouth without missing a beat. "My mom was wonderful. She fell in love with my father despite his reputation and managed to keep him straight. She was kind, mild-mannered, but she knew how to hold her ground… They never fought. Usually my father got what he wanted, but on those occasions when she wouldn't give in all she had to do was give him that look… When she turned that look on me I took off running to do whatever she'd told me to. She was loving though, and so charming. I think… I think if I'd named you I would have named you after her." In a way Daisy had lived under Maria's name for 15 years as Mary. It was a nice tribute if accidental.

Daisy knew that Tony and Howard Stark had a rocky history, but she couldn't help herself. No one with the last name Stark was ever known for their self-control. "And your father?"

"I suspect you understand me more in two days than I ever understood my father," Tony's voice wasn't bitter per-say, but he certainly wished she hadn't asked. "He loved America, he loved my mother, and he loved his work in that order. I spent most of my childhood messing with one of those three, so we were usually at odds. Beyond that, well he died before growing senile so I could never get a straight answer out of him."

"He loved you too," Daisy assured knowing it was true but unsure how to make him believe it. "More than those other three things combined I'm sure."

Tony nodded, "Your mother, she said the same exact thing." Daisy was shocked to hear that. How well did he actually know Ji-Ying? "It wasn't just a one night stand Daisy; I was with your mother for quite a few months. It started out like that but then… well let's just say I've never had a girl follow me across the Pacific Ocean to demand a second date." Daisy smiled; it was a cute story. "We met in July and she left in November, right after Thanksgiving," his smile fell a bit. "She came to my parents funeral. If she didn't know she was pregnant when she first left she did by then." And she'd just never told him, never wanting him to know about Daisy. "You know she actually forced me to go spend that Thanksgiving with my parents, something I'm eternally grateful for. It was probably the last time I had a civilized conversation with my father, and you know what he said to me? He said 'marry that girl Tony. When you find someone like that you marry her.'"

"That whole story is a load of crap, isn't it?" No way could a story that picturesque be true. "It's too perfect."

The man shrugged, and paid the bill. "When you consider how it ends it's far less perfect. She's dead. I'm no more settled down than I was then. And you ended up an orphan. That which starts nice rarely ends well."

Daisy and Tony's relationship was beginning well, and she couldn't help but wonder if that prophecy would come true again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Civil War trailer though.

Chapter 6-School  
The rest of the weekend was pretty anti-climatic. On Saturday Tony had to go to give some talk he’d ‘remember the subject of by the time he got there.’ Daisy couldn’t help but wonder why he was one of the most sought after speakers with an attitude like that, but being a genius probably helped.   
On Sunday, Daisy thought he was still out, but discovered when he wandered upstairs for dinner that he’d just been down in his lab tinkering. He did attempt to explain what he was doing, but she tuned him out after the word ‘quantum’ popped up. They ate in silence after having gotten Chinese Take-Out, but it was a comfortable silence. There were enough things to occupy their minds that they didn’t need to add idle chatter too.  
After dinner, he took her on a tour of the shop and, as promised, began teaching her all about cars. She found herself catching on quickly, though the hardware still didn’t interest her half as much as the software behind it. Nuts and bolts can’t be smart, but there were Harvard graduates dumber than J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Daisy dreaded Monday, but like everything you dread, it only comes faster. She was used to starting at a new school- Daisy had been shuffled about enough- but this time it was different. You didn’t even need to put in the last name to get a dozen articles about her on Google. Everyone would know who she was, and that would be a first. Plus there was the issue with her grades and classes. If she couldn’t get the guidance councilor to help her… she really didn’t want to ruin this good thing they were beginning to have by telling Tony she was failing Mandarin.  
Happy drove her to school, and Daisy convinced him to let her sit shotgun. The less it looked like a limo the less people would stare. Every minute she could remain under the radar would be a blessing. Even in Malibu, no one else was as rich as Daisy.  
“Thank you,” she called to the man slipping on her hoodie and sliding out of the car. “I know you’re getting paid for this, but you’re still a saint.”  
It was only in movies and books that schools actually supplied new students with maps, so she just attempted to keep her head low and find the guidance office. Usually it was near the main offices, and those were usually in the center. Trusting her experience to guide her, Daisy set off through the winding halls. Students littered the hallways, chatting about their weekend. Daisy could have sworn that she heard her own name come up once or twice, but she brushed it off as paranoia. Teenagers certainly didn’t like to gossip, did they?  
The first bell had rung by the time Daisy found the office, but she was just grateful that she did find it. The guidance suite looked like all the others Daisy had seen. Two offices, a couple of too-comfortable seats outside them, and a table with a jar of candy in it. Nothing about it was special, and yet it felt far warmer than any of the others. Perhaps the smiling woman standing outside had something to do with that.   
“You must be Daisy,” she greeted shaking the girl’s hand. “Come in, let’s talk.” Daisy followed her into the smaller of the two offices, and pretended to get comfortable in the seat. “So, you’ve had an interesting two weeks, haven’t you?”  
The scary thing was that it hadn’t even been two whole weeks. Two whole weeks ago Daisy wouldn’t have been able to imagine what she was in for. “Interesting is a good word, yeah.”  
The guidance officer, whose nameplate identified as Melissa Martin, nodded at that. “Well, let’s take a look at your transcript.” Daisy groaned. “I see you were taking CP Algebra I, CP English 9, CP Mandarin, CP World History, CP Biology, and a study at your old school, is that correct?” Daisy nodded. “Well I can enroll you in all those classes here and…”  
“Ms Martin,” Daisy interrupted both terrified but knowing that she had to get the words out. “Please, is there any way I could maybe be in different classes and not have my grades carry over? I know it’s an odd request but I just really, really want a new start and I know I wasn’t doing well in any of those classes so why would you allow me to take more difficult ones but I’m finally settling in one place and I just want the chance to do better. I’m not stupid I promise I just haven’t…”  
“Daisy,” she interrupted before the teen could burst into tears. (Because Daisy was that stressed out about all of this.) “I don’t think you’re stupid. I don’t think it would be possible for you to be stupid with a father like yours. I think you have had a very tough life. I think you’ve had very irregular schooling. I think you always knew that there was no way you could afford college and therefore thought there was no need to try to get into college. I think if you put your mind to it, you could be our top student.”  
Daisy nodded furiously in agreement. “Please. I just need a chance. Things are really different now for me… Don’t make Daisy Stark be torn down by the actions of Mary Sue Poots.”  
“ Like I said, I do not think you are dumb. You are most certainly a genius Daisy, and why your grades are as they are I do not really know, but I knew determination when I see it. Therefore I will grant your request, but I have conditions. There is less than half a quarter left in the semester. I’ll arrange it so your grade for this semester is the grade you receive on your final. If you do not get at least a B+ on any exam, you will be automatically transferred into CP classes with the grades you had when walking into this office.” Wow, talk about high stakes. “Honestly Daisy, I think you can do it, but don’t have a history of working hard in school. If you don’t want that challenge, I can put you in the CP classes with your current grades and you can bring them up to a C by the end of the semester. It’s up to you.”  
Daisy dug her nails into her hand. She could either risk receiving a D in every class to gain the possibility of not disappointing her father, or she could achieve mediocrity and not risk anything.   
“Sign me up for the hard classes, please.”  
Ms. Martin nodded, but made no move towards the computer. “You should know that there is one other condition.” Oh great, as if the stakes weren’t high enough already for Daisy. “You have to set up a weekly meeting time with me to talk.”  
“What?”  
Ms. Martin nodded, “I know it might seem like everything is good right now, but your life has changed radically. The things you’ve gone through up until this point are enough to put you in therapy. You’re putting even more pressure on yourself with these harder classes, and I want to know if you’re about to explode. I’ll let you take whatever classes you wish and give you a clean slate, but only if you agree to meet with me every week so I know for sure you’re talking to someone.”  
Daisy thought it was a bit of a ridiculous requirement. She had met shrinks before and a school guidance councilor didn’t even get there. Still, it was a small price to pay. “Yes, I agree, thank you.”  
“Let’s see, Ap Human Geography, Honors English,9, Honors Algebra II, Ap Biology, Honors Mandarin II, and you have two elective blocks.  
The sane thing to do would be to take a study, but Daisy needed to be better. Maybe she could graduate early; that would impress her dad some.   
“I can I take Honors Algebra Ii and AP Computer Science?”  
Ms. Martin looked as if she was debating going back on their deal and stopping Daisy from taking such a killer schedule. Still, she only nodded and plugged it into the computer. “If by the end of the week you want to lighten your load I’ll give you a clean slate in your CP classes.”  
“Thanks, but I won’t need it.” Daisy vowed. Picking her schedule off the printer, she headed for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She had Mandarin first and was thoroughly confused because, in all honesty, Daisy had never once studied her vocab. The one good thing was the strict "no speaking in English" rule that kept everyone from talking about her

By the start of Algebra II, however, there was plenty of talk. Teachers in real life don't make you introduce yourself (Daisy had been to enough schools to know that.) But this time it didn't matter. Everyone knew who she was; she'd been on the cover of the newspaper all weekend. (Honestly, people were dying all around the city and they only wanted to know if she was a genius inventor like her father? It was ridiculous.)

"Miss Stark, will you come to the board and simplify this complex equation for us?"

Daisy looked up from the graffiti on her desk at the problem. It was far beyond anything she knew how to do and she suspected that "i" wasn't a normal variable. Imaginary number perhaps? How did you do a problem with an imaginary number? If it wasn't real why was it there before her?

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanner," she muttered face blushing red. "But my school hadn't gotten to imaginary numbers yet."

"Why don't you come to extra help after school and we can catch you up," the balding teacher replied before calling on some other student to solve the problem. Daisy felt ready to cry, especially when the word in the hallway was exactly what she expected it to be- Daisy Stark is stupid.

At least English went better because Daisy had read To Kill a Mockingbird. By lunch though Daisy had decided this whole school idea was a terrible one and was wondering if she could convince J.A.R.V.I.S to home school her. He certainly knew more than any of her teachers.

"Hey, it's Daisy right?"

She turned from her locker to see a member of the pom squad standing there behind her. Daisy was shocked by this. She'd been a new student many times before, and usually lunch time was when she hid in the library. And never, at any school, had she been approached by a cheerleader, especially not a cheerleader who knew her name.

So of course Daisy was immediately suspicious. "Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Brittany Gold." Her teeth were far too white for it to be natural, and her skin would probably be filled with cancer by age 19 from how tan it was. In short, she looked exactly how a Malibu girl was supposed to. (She was even wearing Hollister "Malibu Beach" perfume, which Daisy just found hilarious.) "Um, so I was like, well we..." for the first time Daisy noticed the rest of her friends standing on the other side of the hall in a clump. "We were hoping you'd like to come sit with us at lunch."

Daisy had never even asked herself if she wanted to be a popular kid because before it had never been an option. But now, well everything was different now wasn't it? "Sure," she answered before she could even decide. "But you're going to have to show me where the cafeteria is."

She was already regretting going along with them by the time Daisy got her lunch and sat down. The girls were set on introducing her to every single boy in the school, and telling her exactly what their football number was. Within minutes her mind was swirling and one thing was clear-these girls were stuck in middle school. They were still wondering about what would make them cool. They were still only friends until someone turned their back. They were still those 'basic bitches' Daisy had known in New York. It was their prerogative if they wanted to be like that, but Daisy was miserable. When you've been through what she had, you can't go back to being as shallow as a spoon.

"So, is it weird if I say your dad is like totally hot?"

Daisy stared down Brittany. "Um, yeah." What was even an appropriate response to that? Daisy would be lying if she said she hadn't had the same thought before she knew, but it was definitely weird to think of now that she knew. "Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Well duh," Brittany laughed messing with her hair on purpose in that annoying way that they do. "But if you had a secret brother or something I would totally tap that… You don't have a brother, right?"

Two weeks ago Daisy didn't have a father, so really she didn't know. "I don't think so, but if I do you have my permission to date him."

Brittany 'squeed' (literally) before one of the other girls, Amber, leaned close to Daisy. "So, do you think it's likely that you have a brother? Because I would so totally love it if you did."

Likely, no, was it possible, sure. Did Daisy want to think of that? Hell no. "I don't know, but I don't think so."

"What's your dad like?"

"Does he really have a new girl every night?"

"Do you know any famous people?"

"Can you introduce us to them?"

Daisy's head spun as they bombarded her. Suddenly Daisy knew for sure why she'd been invited to sit at the cool table, and she was having none of it.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she announced her chair sliding across the floor a bit too far. People from all around stared more obviously than they had been before, and Daisy lowered her head on the way out. Well, that had been a terrible disaster.

"I'm sorry about Brittany." Daisy wanted to cry as she head a new voice greeting her outside the cafeteria. "You'll probably get used to people only caring about you because of your dad soon enough. I did."

That peaked Daisy's attention. "Who's your dad?"

"Ryan Bradley," he replied and Daisy's mouth literally dropped. Okay, so her dad was a billionaire CEO, but this, this was Ryan Bradley's son!

"You're Brian Bradley," the kid, Brian, nodded softly. "I'm sorry, but your dad's fantastic! And you! When he had you on singing last May I thought it was going to be total favoritism, but you're incredible! I illegally downloaded your song onto every device I own." Only after she spoke did Daisy realize how odd that probably sounded. "Sorry, that isn't something I should be telling you, is it? Honestly though, your dad's show is the only Late Night show I'll ever watch."

Brian's smile hurt Daisy. He seemed so sad. "Yeah, well, he graces every home every night, except his own." Oh. That sucked. "Hey, don't look like a kicked puppy, I'm used to it. You didn't even know you had a dad until what, a week ago? I'm better off than you that's for sure."

"Ah, but I'm richer." Daisy wasn't sure where the words came from, but they made Brian laugh. "And more stupid apparently."

"You can't be all that dumb." For a second Daisy thought she was going to hear the 'you can't be dumb because of your dad' argument again, but what Brian came up with was far better. "You didn't use the word stupider."

Daisy was now the one laughing, and she followed the dark-haired boy back into the cafeteria feeling far better about her life. Daisy Stark could be anyone she wanted to be, but the only one she wanted to be was herself. Perhaps Brian could help her figure out who that would be, and if he couldn't, well he had at least promised to show her where she could get good FroYo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's after Thanksgiving no one can complain about my love of Christmas. Also, don't read if you're under like 13. Just don't, please.

Chapter 8

Christmas break came but they were in no shape or form a vacation. While actually studying allowed Daisy to make leaps and bounds in her classes, she was still radically behind. The only class she felt like she understood was Computer Science, which she was especially skilled at. (Things do tend to run in families apparently.)

Daisy was also busy with a tedious drivers ed class. One the bright side she got her permit 6 months earlier than in New York allowed and she wasn't worried about having a car to drive considering Tony had like 10.

But on Christmas Eve Daisy decided life could take a break because an ABC Harry Potter marathon was calling. She'd just finished heating her popcorn when Daisy heard a very annoyed voice flooding the house.

"One month! I go radio silent for one month and you get yourself a kid! You don't even like kids Tony Stark. What are you doing with…"

Daisy was biting her lips so not to laugh at the horrified look on the man's face. "You must be Rhodey," she greeted.

"Oh good, you've met," Tony grinned bounding up the stairs. "What were you saying James?"

The man looked infuriated in the way only a best friend can get. "I was saying I can never leave again, or you'll end up with a baby. At least Daisy can walk to the Police station when you set the lab on fire."

Daisy laughed at that and Tony stared with horror. "Oh this is a disaster, isn't it? You two are going to band together against me."

Daisy and Rhodey hadn't even had a single conversation yet, but they grinned at each other and replied in unison. "Yup."

"Whatever," Tony shrugged probably regretting his life. "Welcome back to the states Rhodey, you survived, congratulations, Ji-Ying and I had a daughter, that would be her, anything else?"

"I have a question," Rhodey pondered looking around the house. "Where is your Christmas tree?"

"What?"

"Where is your Christmas tree?"

Tony looked flustered. "I never have a Christmas tree, you know that."

"You never used to have a Christmas tree, and you never used to have a daughter," Rhodey replied pulling out his phone and sending a text to Pepper. "We're getting you a Christmas tree, and the four of us are going to decorate it."

Things happened quickly after that. Both Tony and Daisy objected that they didn't need a Christmas tree. Neither were really the family holiday kind of person, but Rhodey insisted. And when Pepper showed up they didn't even bother to fight. The Bing Crosby was turned up, the giant tree brought in, and somehow Pepper even managed to find decorations.

"What are you looking at?" Daisy asked noticing Tony staring heavily into a box. "Are they broken?"

Tony shook his head, and pulled out a little toy car ornament. "My mom used to have me buy one new ornament a year, something with a memory of sorts. I got this the year I built my first car."

"And then proceeded to drive that car across town despite being 12," Rhodey reminded with a pointed look. "Please tell me you have a shorter criminal record than your father, Daisy."

She actually didn't have a criminal record, just a long list of minor offenses (mouthing off) at school. "Can I look at these?" she asked Tony, and he handed over the box. She took them carefully, not wanting to break the ornaments that really mattered. There were 17 total, and Daisy was reminded of the sad fact that her grandparents died right before Christmas. Now that she thought about it, that explained Tony's mood a few days before-it had been the anniversary of his parents death, and she hadn't even remembered to say anything. What a great daughter she was.

The first one was just a little shoe with the words "Baby's first Christmas." The second one was a book; of course Tony could read at 2. The third one was a train, had he had a train phase? Daisy looked through them all and smiled. Each one showed Tony's exceptional development, but even more than that it showed what mattered to him. She, for the first time, wished she knew her Grandmother. "They're nice," she told him placing them carefully on the tree. "Classic."

Tony nodded, lost in thought, before shaking his head. He was so good at pretending he didn't remember, that he didn't care. She was the orphan who'd been through the system, and him the billionaire genius, but really who was more damaged?

The clock chimed 11 right as Daisy placed the angel on the top of the tree. "Shouldn't you go to bed, Santa will be coming soon."

"I'm 15," Daisy reminded him with a pointed look. "I know Santa is not real."

Tony nodded, probably feeling foolish. "Right, sorry, I couldn't remember when that one happened…"

"When I was like six the older kids told me," Daisy rolled her eyes thinking of how upset she'd been. Now that she was the older kid she loved helping the little ones believe. The idea of some benevolent man buying orphans toys was something every little kid needed to latch on to. "Um, so, random question…" She felt awkward asking, but now that Daisy had the idea she couldn't just forget it. "So, um, that credit card you gave me. I'm allowed to use it right? Like not to buy a car or something ridiculous of course, but if I wanted to buy someone a Christmas present…"

Tony cut her off, "Yes you can buy your boyfriend a Christmas present."

Daisy blushed, and looked down. "Brain's not my boyfriend, and even if he was it's not him. I was just thinking that there's an orphanage about a mile from school, and I know orphanages always try to get donations but no one ever really remembers stuff for the older kids. I was just thinking I could go pick a couple things up in the morning… it's not like stores are even closed on Christmas anymore."

Rhodey had gone home an hour or so ago, but if he'd been around he'd probably have commented that the paternity test had to be wrong because no way could someone related to Tony be so nice.

"Go to bed," Tony ordered sounding almost like a real dad. "I'll come with you tomorrow and we can pick some stuff up together. You're not allowed to spend Christmas alone."

"I always have." Daisy realized only after she spoke how bad that sounded, but before she could say anything Tony had already begun to reply.

"Never again," he promised and Daisy realized he'd spent about as many Christmases alone as she had. Ever since his parents died he'd had no family either. Or well, he had Daisy, but neither of them knew that. Both couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like had they known. Who would they be?

It was impossible to know, and both Starks tried to keep their minds from wandering down that path. It was a dangerously dark one, especially for them. "I said go to bed Daisy," Tony urged noticing the girl standing silently watching her father take all his memory ornaments off the tree and wrapping them carefully. "Or do you want to get coal for not listening to your father?"

Daisy would like to see him try to give her coal for bad behavior. He was, after all, the one with the illegitimate daughter. The illegitimate daughter who for once understood what it meant to be home for Christmas.

It was in the 60's, but Daisy put on slippers to go to the living room the next morning. She was used to actual white Christmases and felt like this was total crap. Still, living in Malibu was awesome 99% of the time, so she could deal. And she would deal, by putting on slippers and pretending it was cold.

Like every day since she'd known him, Tony was awake by the time Daisy came downstairs. It wasn't even like she'd slept in late- no one sleeps in on Christmas. Yet Tony was up and had waffles made already. Daisy was honestly starting to wonder if he ever slept.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted and Daisy noticed there were a ton a presents underneath the tree. Were those for her? She'd gotten a used I-pod last Christmas and no money to buy songs. And this year it seemed she had more presents than Dudley Dursley. "Eat, and then you can open presents."

Daisy found herself laughing. "Don't you sound like true paternal authority. You're almost a real dad."

"I am a real dad," he countered with a soft smile. "I'm real. I'm a dad. There, I win."

Yes, he did, and his waffles were spectacular. J.A.R.V.I.S having the ability to know every recipe on the internet could be so helpful. "Merry Christmas Tony, and you too J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Merry Christmas Daisy," the AI chimed back.

"Oh no," Tony declared tossing more whipped cream on his waffle. "You do not say 'merry Christmas' to a computer."

Daisy gave him a hard look, one she was learning from watching Pepper all the time. "Say merry Christmas to J.A.R.V.I.S. He's practically sentient, and as close as I have to a brother. Which makes him your son… Say merry Christmas to your son."

Tony grumbled about not needing any more children, but he did wish the AI merry Christmas. Pleased, Daisy turned on the radio and ate to "Sleigh Ride". Once done, she quickly washed the dishes, and headed into the living where Tony was holding the present Daisy bought him like a child. "You can open it," Daisy allowed with a smile. She could not seem to get a grip on Tony. Sometimes she thought that she knew who he was beneath all the layers of camera-readiness, but then other times she suspected she'd never know him at all.

Tony ripped open the packaging and pouted at the mug inside. ""Not the World's Best Dad but my only option.' Pepper helped you pick this out, didn't she?"

Why yes she did. "Shut up, you like it. My turn."

Daisy got everything a teenage girl wanted for Christmas: a laptop, new clothes, fancy shoes, makeup, and even the brand new Stark Phone. (That one must have been very difficult to find.) Still, she didn't so much care about the gifts as the fact that her dad bought them. Okay, she knew Pepper probably bought them, but that was basically the same thing as a mom buying gifts with dad's paycheck. Whatever the case these were gifts her Father bought for her. Last Christmas Daisy had no father what so all, and now she had Tony. Sure, it wasn't the white-picket fence she'd been hoping for, but it was the greatest gift she could imagine.

"Thank you," Daisy said meaning it more than anyone before. "Thank you, and not just for the gifts, for everything. I know Christmas is not really your thing, we wouldn't have had the tree if not for Rhodey, but you've tried. With Christmas. With me… Thank you."

Tony didn't say anything, but his muscles weren't taut, that was the only reply Daisy needed. "Yeah, come on, I took the liberty to pick up some cool gifts for your orphans."

No one could deny that Tony knew how to be a good person. Daisy quickly discovered that his cool gifts consisted of every non-weapon Stark Industry made. When Daisy knocked on the door the red velvet back was brimming with laptops, phones, tablets, and everything anyone could want. Daisy hadn't even realized that the company made toys, but Tony had the most realistic dolls and yes, toy guns, for the younger kids. Santa didn't have to be real for these kids because Tony and Daisy Stark were.

Tony wanted to leave after only a minute, so Daisy sent him out to the car. She couldn't bring herself just to leave though and found herself talking to the kids. She knew exactly what it was like to be them, and she gave them home. If there was a family waiting out there for Daisy there could just as well be a family waiting out there for the dozen of kid's at St. Jose's Children's Home.

Finally though Daisy left feeling a lot better about life. Maybe those kids wouldn't hate walking into school so much the next week. They wouldn't have to dread the questions of 'what did you get' because they got spectacular stuff. Daisy couldn't give them a home, but she could do the best she could to be the person she'd needed only a few weeks ago. What more could she expect of herself than that?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Things of course went downhill after that. Daisy should have expected it. Her life had been too good since she came to Malibu. Sure, there were issues with being Tony Stark's daughter, but it had also been really freaking good. She had a father and that was really all that mattered to Daisy. They weren't normal, and they would never be, but they were. It was too good to be true.

And Brian. Things with Brian had been too good as well. She'd said on Christmas Eve that they weren't a couple, and it was true, unfortunately. But he was so perfect. He knew what it was like to have a famous and rich father. He understood how it felt to always be compared, to always be known. Daisy felt as if he was the only one at school who wanted to know Daisy, and not Daisy Stark. And so she was stupid in that way 15-year-old-girls are around the boys they like. She told him everything. She told him about not knowing whether or not to call Tony dad. She told him how Pepper was basically her mom, and Daisy wished the woman knew that. Brian listen to her talk about trying to catch up in school, make her dad proud, and generally survive. Ms. Martin wanted to make sure Daisy had someone to talk to, but Daisy hadn't needed the councilor. She had Brian.

And the day after Christmas, that blew up in her face. She was watching the Late Night Show with Ryan Bradley while taking Bio notes when she heard her name. "Daisy Stark, we've all been thinking about Daisy Stark for weeks, but who is she?" Okay, that was creepy. Sure, Daisy had seen herself on magazines in the grocery store, but this was a whole new level of weird. Here was the dad of the guy she liked talking about her on TV. Here was a guy she'd met for five minutes a week ago talking about her to a national audience. "And I'll let you know exactly who she is. Tony Stark's less-than-stellar daughter is who she is." Daisy's heart gripped. "The girl's a complete basket case. They tried to place her in 13 homes over the years and she got kicked out of all of them. She's not smart and had to bribe the guidance councilor to let her take the high level classes she's now failing." That wasn't even true! "Her mom died poor in a Chinese village rather than reaching out to Tony Stark for help, so what does that say about their relationship? Daisy Stark is a tramp born from a wh*re and a slutty woman. Folks, stop talking about her, because that's all you really need to know."

Daisy finally managed to find the 'off' button through her tears. It wasn't the words that hurt. She knew what she was, and had been called far worse. No, what broke her heart was how he knew this.

"I'm so fucking stupid," Daisy whispered to Pepper who, in traditional fashion, heard before Tony even did. "I should have fucking known Brian was just using me. Everyone is always just using me! I don't matter to anyone! I'm so fucking stupid."

Tony slammed his fist against the wall, denting it. "You're not the stupid one Daisy," he growled walking towards the door. "That asshole who thought it was a good idea to tell the world about you is the idiot."

Daisy was too busy crawling into her bed to sob to notice. She'd never felt more stupid and worthless in her life. No one really wanted her around. Even Tony didn't want her, he just didn't have a choice but to take in his daughter. It would have been better if she'd died with her mom.

"Daisy?" Tony stood in the doorway looking at his mess of a daughter warily. The man had absolutely no idea what to do, and yet he didn't need Pepper's lecture to know he had to do something. He was her father, and there was no one but he who could help to ease her pain. "You know him saying something doesn't make it true."

Truth was a matter of perception, and at the moment the whole nation perceived her as a complete tramp. "It is true though," she whispered her voice cracking. "No one has ever wanted me. He wasn't wrong about the homes. I stayed at one for a week before they sent me back to the orphanage. Everyone would be a lot happier if I had never been born."

"I want you," Tony vowed looking the girl straight in the eye. " Hell, I could have easily made it so that paternity test result disappeared and that any other attempts after it did the same. I wanted you Daisy then, and now. I like living with you. You don't eat too much. You don't mind when I don't talk to you for days on end. You turn the lights off after I leave a room… Your all I could want in a daughter."

Daisy slurped a laugh. "Those aren't very high standards."

Tony crawled onto the bed next to her, and Daisy laid her head on his shoulder. As he played with her hair, Tony replied, "I always have high standards, and you've surpassed every one. And even if you hadn't I'd still like you, no, I'd love you because you are my daughter. I can't explain it to you Daisy but the moment Pepper told me I loved you. I don't know how to be a Father because I never had one, but I know how to love like one. I love you, I want you, and I'm going to make that kid and his dad pay for what they said because your mascara just ruined my shirt."

Daisy was laughing. Everything hurt and she wanted to cry for weeks, but she was laughing. Perhaps Tony wasn't so horrible at this father thing at all.

And he kept his word. She was lying on the couch watching TV the next day when her phone started buzzing. She'd rigged it alert her to changes in Stark Stocks, and they'd just jumped. One flip over to the CNBC and she knew exactly why. Stark Industries buys HT Television Network for 3 billion dollars after Ryan Bradley Slander.

"Hello?"

"Did you just buy out a whole television network to cancel the Late Night show?"

Daisy couldn't see him, but she heard her father smiling on the other end. "Let's just say I didn't like their content."

"That's all your going to do though, right? I'm not going to have to bail you out of prison for assault?"

Daisy heard Rhodey over on the other side of the line. "Oh don't worry, I've been with him all day to make sure there is none of that."

"Thanks Rhods," he was a good friend, and the type Tony needed. "And thanks Tony."

"It's nothing." Yes because 3 billion dollar deals were made every day. "Oh, and Stark Industries owns it, but I put the shares under your name. Even if I was to disown you I couldn't take that money away."

"Are you planning on disowning me Mr. I-want-you?"

"No, but you might start forgetting to turn the lights off, and then I'd just have to."

Daisy hung up the phone laughing. There were dozens of texts from Brian begging for forgiveness, but she just blocked his number. When she went back to school she could deal with that but for now, for now she was going to watch Doctor Who.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter in the first fic. The second fic will be up tomorrow. If you prefer to read it as one long fic it's posted that way on fanfiction.net and you can check it out there.

Chapter 10

Pepper and Rhodey both tried to convince Tony that having his annual New Year Party with Daisy there was a bad idea, but he insisted. Daisy agreed that it was high-time she met Tony's friends. Plus she as halfway through her Freshman year, she'd been to a party before. Sure, not a Tony Stark party, but how bad could it be?

People started streaming in around 9, and Daisy was introduced to everyone. The weirdest bit was that none of them but Rhodey had been around long enough to know her mother. Really Daisy realized that they didn't even know her father. She wasn't getting the chance to meet his friends because she already has. Pepper, Rhodey, even Happy-they were Tony's only friends.

Tony's little stunt with the Late Night show must have put the fear of God into everyone, because no one dared offer her a drink. By Midnight everyone was too drunk to even remember Daisy was there. That was in one sense a blessing because she was so sick of the small talk. On the other hand she'd never felt so alone in a room with a hundred people. Tony's eyes said he felt the same way, despite what his drunken mouth was jabbering about.

"Fun party, right," Pepper laughed sitting on the couch next to Daisy. "If you like people watching."

Daisy watched the 'acapella karaoke' contest happening before them. "It's amusing at least." Or the strangers making fools of themselves were. Daisy had never seen her father drunk in person, only in the tabloids, and they didn't exaggerate. He was the life of the party, and a terrible embarrassment. "This is what he's usually like, isn't it? The guy I've seen… that's just him putting on a show of doing what he's supposed to."

"No," Pepper promised holding the girl's hands in her own. "No, Daisy, I thought that would be the case but it's not. When I see him with you that's the only time I see the real Tony Stark. This, this 'billionaire playboy', that's the act."

It certainly didn't seem like it, but Daisy was grateful for Pepper trying. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Not that she'd be able to fall asleep over the blaring noise. "Make sure he doesn't fall out a window or something."

"I always do," Pepper promised as Daisy walked off. Once the girl was out of sight, Pepper clenched her fists. Tony was so freaking stupid, and Daisy deserved better.

Somehow Daisy fell asleep and when she woke up the house was silent. Her head ached from sleep deprivation, but she suspected their guests were probably feeling a lot worse this morning. Sighing, Daisy crawled out of bed and went to start cleaning up-the house was probably a mess.

It actually wasn't. Tony must have had someone here cleaning up before she even woke up. Light filtered in from the garage, and she wondered how he could possibly be working after last night.

There were rumors he invented his best stuff while drunk or hung over. Daisy realized that he probably just invented everything while drunk or hug over.

"Tony? Is that you?"

Daisy turned to see a minor starlet standing in the hallway with one of Tony's shirts on. One of her dad's shirts and nothing else.

"I'm going back to bed." Daisy sighed pushing past the girl. She knew. She knew what her dad was. She knew he was a self declared playboy. She should have known it was just a matter of time. Everything Ryan Bradley said about her had been based in truth; why would it be any different with Tony?

She had to go to school the next day, and so Daisy just plugged in her headphones and tried to burn the images from her head. God it was disgusting to think of her dad like that. Even worse it was embarrassing. He was 37 years old and that girl probably was in her 20s. It was just wrong,

"And do you want to know what makes it worse?" The lull between songs just allowed the screaming to break through. Curious as to what Rhodey was even doing there, she pulled out one ear. "Do you know what makes it worse? Pepper said Daisy saw her. Now she won't yell at you because you're her boss, but guess what, you're not mine! Of all the irresponsible things! Because of girls like this one you're a father now. You can't just keep every pretty thing that crosses your path. That girl was 22 Tony! That's Daisy in less than seven years! How would you react if someone used Daisy the way you do these girls? It cannot continue Tony. You wanted Daisy, you got her, and now it's high time you stop acting like a frat boy and act like a father."

"You done?" Tony sounded frustrated.

"Yes , I'm done."

Feeling sorta bad for intruding, Daisy plopped her other headphone in with a sigh. She was lucky it had taken this long for Ton to fall off the 'good father" wagon. This was what he did and she would just have to get used to it.

Rhodey must have left, because it was Tony who cracked open her door. "Can we talk?"

"It's your house," Daisy replied waving him in. She didn't look up from her laptop though as he went to sit on the side of her bed.

"Would you like to yell at me too?"

That got Daisy to stop typing, but only for a second. She was already back at it by the time she spoke. "Why should I? You're an adult. It's your house and it's not my place to criticize."

"But you disapprove?"

"Yes."

Tony nodded "It's immature. I had little respect for my father because of his behavior before I was born. I would probably have walked out had I experienced it firsthand. I promise no more girls."

Tony was trying to be a better father than what he had. He was really trying, and Daisy respected him for that.

"You're welcome to get a real girlfriend if you want. I'm sure Pepper would say yes."

Tony turned to her blinking in confusion." What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Daisy chuckled; Tony was so clueless. "Now can you leave? I'm busy hacking the Pentagon."

Tony peered over at her screen, a smile on his face. "You're not getting in that way."

Daisy had forgotten that he'd done it himself around her age. They really weren't that different after all, Daisy Stark and her Father.


End file.
